Grouchy Smurf
Grouchy Smurf (original French name Le Schtroumpf Grognon) is one of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run. Character He is usually considered a sourpuss since he barely says anything except what he hates. His catchphrase throughout the entire show is "I hate (insert whatever the last person said)." Most of the time, it's all he says throughout the whole show. No matter what you say or suggest, Grouchy will be against it on principle. From his corner, he interrupts the other with systematically negative comments such as: "I hate..." On the face of it, you'd think he doesn't like anyone or anything. But deep down, he has a heart of gold. Grouchy has a soft spot for Baby Smurf, Puppy, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and flowers. Role in the Village Grouchy is rarely seen working, as all he does is stay in the background and say how much he hates whatever is going on. During events where the Smurfs have to retrieve something, Grouchy does offer some help and he doesn't seem to get as scared as the others do. The Smurfs A Christmas Carol In the accompanying special feature The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, Grouchy noticeably refuses to participate in the celebration of Christmas, so Papa Smurf whips up a formula that would help his little Smurf regain the Christmas spirit he had lost. While under the influence of the formula, Grouchy is visited by three of his fellow Smurfs appearing as Smurfs of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. Smurfette as the Smurf of Christmas Past showed Grouchy how happy he used to be about Christmas until he became disillusioned when all he ever got for a Christmas present was a Smurf hat instead of a hang glider. Brainy as the Smurf of Christmas Present showed Grouchy how his refusal to participate in Christmas will affect current events in the Smurf Village, and also how Papa Smurf made a special Smurf hat for Grouchy that he was sure his little Smurf is going to love. And Hefty as the Smurf of Christmas Future shows Grouchy what his refusal to participate in Christmas will cause on the day of Christmas. Upon awakening, Grouchy realized how selfish he was with what he wanted Christmas to be about and decided that he was going to make the final preparations for Christmas Day, which made Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs glad to see. Trivia * He has had very few moments where he does smile, but Grouchy is still probably the most mean-looking Smurf in the village. * Grouchy was one of the few adult Smurfs who weren't able to swim, but in the end, he ended up to save Baby Smurf showing how much he loves Baby and in the end he loves swimming (Grouchy Makes A Splash). * There is a day in the Smurf calendar where all the Smurfs must give each other hugs, and this happens to be Grouchy's most despised day. * His character was voiced by Michael Bell. * Grouchy is usually never happy, but when he is for a long period of time, he feels pain. * Grouchy is voiced by George Lopez (The George Lopez Show, Beverly Hills Chihuahua, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) in the new live-action movie. * Grouchy's "I hate..." statements are usually rendered as "Me, I hate..." or "Me, I don't like..." in the Papercutz English translations of the Smurf comic books, following the form of the original French text. * Grouchy showed to be immune against two of Chlorhydris's spells: he was immune against of the sense of humor eraser since he lacks a sense of humor; and he was immune against the Crow of Unhappiness's song due since he is already unhappy. * Grouchy is referred to as Grumpy Smurf in the United Kingdom English dub of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute. * In "Bewitched, Bothered, and Be-Smurfed", because his personality was changed by Hogatha's magic locket, he was willing to kiss Hogatha even though she was a frog. Category:Smurfs Category:The Smurfs Universe